Kio Sambal
Kio Sambal is the childhood friend of both Madoka and Chaika. Having a crush on both girls, but more on Madoka, he discovers their secret and agrees to become both mate to both girls, becoming a were-white tiger in the process, as well as a fellow roadie for the Wildcatz. Characteristics *Name: Kio Sambal *Age: 15-16 *Hair: Brown (White and black striped in Werecat form) *Eyes: Blue (Yellow in Werecat form) *Likes: Cooking, exploring, Madoka, Chaika *Dislikes: Racist and Prejudice people, people abandoning others *Family: Uncle Kevin Sambal (legal guardian), Madoka Akashi (friend/lover/mate) Chaika Sasaki (2nd friend/lover/mate) Background Kio was born in Everett, Washington, but was abandoned by his parents to his uncle, as they didn’t want to have a child. Growing up with his uncle, Kio was happy, but lived a lonely life due to it. That is until Madoka and Chaika moved into his neighborhood, and befriended the boy. Kio loved the two girls; Madoka for her tomboyish charm and adventurous streak to life, and Chaika for her affectionate and loving personality, as she had a sort of hippie vibe to her. The three had stayed and remained friends since childhood, while the boy was unaware that his two best friends were actually werecats. For mostly five years, Kio’s crush on Madoka grew and grew, until one day he was about to confess to her longtime friend. Though every time he did so, he either lost focus or chickened out. Though it seemed to get harder to talk to her at times when she and Chaika disappeared (changing accidentally or on purpose to meet with the others). That, and he noticed the two boys, Covey Simbato and Chris Wakeman popping up around both Madoka and Chaika, making it harder more. That… and Chaika kept hitting on him as well, having a crush on him just as much as Madoka did. It wasn’t long until Chaika encouraged Anya to go on a date with Chris once he asked her. But Anya only agreed to do so if Madoka went with them as a sort of supporter in the shadows. Chaika, on the other hand, urged Madoka to take Kio with her as an unofficial first date for the two. Finally working up the nerve, and with no knowledge of the agreement, Kio was on his way to ask Madoka out… until she asked him first, which made him go into a slump since she beat him to it. Accepting the date, the two started out where Anya and Chris were at. Although the two were together, Kio later learned that Madoka was keeping an eye on Anya should anything go wrong. Kio assured her to have faith in her friend, and that things would be okay. But Madoka being worried about it wasn’t comfortable with that idea. But then the two overheard something coming from both Anya and Chris, as the two saw that they both embraced each other. Madoka, realizing she was worried over nothing, smiled to Kio as she asked if they could do this over right now. Kio accepted it, as the two wandered off spending time together. Madoka and Kio were having a pretty good date… until the FOH, the same hunters that killed Madoka and Chaika's families, chased after her and Kio, believing him to be a werecreature as well. But Kio defended, saying that Madoka wasn’t a threat to anyone. To which shocked the boy once they said they knew, but they would exterminate her anyway to purify humanity. And they would kill him as well to further purify the world from such ideals like coexistence with their kind. Cornering her, and threatening to kill an impure human, Madoka had no choice but to transform to save Kio. Seeing her transform was a bit frightening for the poor boy, but once he saw her only beating them up and not killing them… he saw the same Madoka inside her. And for a moment, in the moonlight, he saw her rather… beautiful. After beating them up as well as realizing Kio saw her transform, she was about to run away, but Kio stopped her, asking if they could go somewhere where no one could find them. Going to a motel, Madoka, now wearing a bathrobe, explained to Kevin about what she was and why they moved here; to avoid the hunters and to avoid what happened tonight. She understood if she hated her, but she wanted to make clear that she had never intended to get him involved or hurt because of this. Amazingly, Kio asked her if he honestly would have left her not knowing all of this. He admitted he was a bit surprised, but he wasn’t scared of her at first at all, stating she was still the same… just with ears, fur, and a tail. She shook her head, stating that she was a monster; to be feared and driven away, or killed. But then Kio stated he would never do that to her, stating people like that who just deny her existence or any other like her were the real monsters, and that she was beautiful. Madoka, blushing at that compliment, did the unthinkable, and kissed him. The two started to make out… but she stopped, realizing she would go too far and turn him. She explained her reasons, but moaned, saying she really wanted this. Kio smirked, as he petted her head, saying they could try again when she felt ready to do so, shocking her that he wanted to be turned. He said he didn’t mind, saying that if their race was going extinct, then maybe he could help her by becoming like her. Blushing like mad, knowing that would lead to more, she couldn’t accept it, at least not yet. Kio understood, but then Madoka mentioned with a heavy blush that a female Werecat’s step to womanhood comes at the age of sixteen; a mating cycle in which she finds the one she wishes to be with. Infatuated with Kio, she said she could turn him that year… if he wished to be her mate. A surprised, embarrassed, but deeply happy Kio agrees, saying that he had a crush on her since they moved into town. Madoka blushed immensely, as she gently hugged him, saying she felt the same way, and wanted to stay with him. Kio smiled, as he returned the hug, whispering he wanted the same thing too. A year later, after Kio practiced many techniques and strengthening his will and stamina, Kio and Madoka were ready for that one full moon night. Meeting together in a small place he made in the forest, the two embraced one another, and began the sixteenth cycle of mating. During of which, Madoka bit him lightly, as the full moon took immediate effect, making him into a werebeast; a Were White Tiger. And unfortunately for them both… Chaika mated along with them, as she was heavy in heat, making all three of them mates. He became the Wildcatz’s chef and tailor, their homemaking roadie, as he fed and clothed them all. He didn’t mind, as much as he was with Madoka… and apparently Chaika. Though, they agreed they’d have to find Chaika a mate sooner or later. Personality If you ask him a question, chances are at times… he’ll give you a nerdy and short answer. He’s a sophisticated but sweet teenage boy. When he was younger, he was really close friends with Madoka and Chaika, unaware that the two were harboring massive crushes on him. He was very shy and quite, but Madoka helped him become more outgoing. He is a little bit of a pervert, and he's got some..... "magazines" under his bed. He has been close friends with Madoka and Chaika. Being the person he is, Kio is oblivious to these two girls liking him, even after constant hints throughout his years, but he is aware that he himself has feelings for Madoka, but was unaware of how she felt about him at the time. Skills/Abilities Beta Were-White Tiger Sewing Skills: Kio’s skilled with a needle. So skilled in fact, that he was the one that made the band uniforms for the girls. He was even clever enough to use spandex for the waistlines and upper torsos, as well as the legging belts to ensure the outfits wouldn’t break. Kitchen Skills: Kio’s actually skilled in the kitchen too. Beast Form: Much like Covey and Madoka, Kio discovers that he can transform into a monster-size male White Tiger. Relationships Kio's Relationships Gallery Kio Sumbal, the White Tiger Roadie.JPG Kio Sambal, The Great White Tigerman.JPG|Human and Were White Tiger Forms Kio Sambal, Casual attire and Beast Form.JPG|Casual Attire and Tiger Beast Form Voice Actor Aaron Dismuke Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werecats Category:Wildcatz Category:Triple Changers Category:Heroes